wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Simona Castro
Santiago, Chile |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2001-present |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Isabel Lazo |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active |Row 7 title = College team |Row 7 info = University of Denver}}Simona Paz Castro Lazo (born January 11 in Santiago) is an elite Chilean gymnast and 2012 and 2016 Olympian. She's coached by her mother, Isabel Lazo. She has also represented Chile at the World Championships and Pan American Games. From 2009 to 2013, she was a collegiate gymnast competing for the University of Denver. Career 2005-2014 She has been a part of the Chilean National Gymnastics team since 2001. At the 2005 World Championships in Melbourne, she debuted for the first time at the senior international level, achieving 53rd place in the all-around. At the 2007 South American Championships in Colombia, she won the gold medal in the floor exercise. In 2009, she left Santiago to begin her college career at the University of Denver, majoring in business administration. At the 2011 South American Championships in Santiago, she won the silver medal on the balance beam. That same year at World Championships in Tokyo, Japan, she achieved 76th place, creating the spot for Chile at the Test Event in January 2012. On January 11, 2012, she achieved 24th place at the Test Event in London to give her a spot at the 2012 Summer Olympic Games in London. At the games, she finished in 43rd place in the all-around. She was highlighted as the best participation of a Chilean female gymnast at the world level. At the 2012 Pan-American Championships in Medellín, Colombia, she won the bronze on the balance beam. In March 2014, she won gold on the balance beam and silver in the All Around at South American Games, hosted in Santiago, Chile. 2015-2016 In 2015, she placed fourth on floor and fifth on bars at the Anadia World Cup, and fourth on floor and sixth on bars at the Osijek World Cup. She competed at the World Championships in Glasgow in October, but did not make any individual event finals. The following year, she placed fourth on bars and floor at the Cottbus World Cup. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, placing fiftieth in the all-around and earning a berth to her second Olympic Games. She went on to compete at the Sao Paulo World Cup in Brazil, winning balance beam silver, floor exercise bronze, and placing fifth on uneven bars. In late June, she placed seventh on floor at the Anadia World Cup. Rio Olympics Castro competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, starting on vault. She placed fifty-second in the all-around, sixtieth on balance beam, sixty-third on uneven bars, and seventy-seventh on floor exercise, and did not advance to the all-around or individual event finals. 2018 Castro continued to compete after Rio. In April, she competed at the Pacific Rim Championships in Medellin, Colombia, placing eighth in the all-around. In September, she competed at the Pan American Championships, placing eighth with her team and fifteenth in the all-around. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. 2019 In 2019, Castro competed at the South American Championships, winning the silver medal with the Chilean team as well as placing fourth in the floor final and fifth in the all-around. At the Pan American Games in Lima, she placed eighth with the Chilean team and fourteenth in the all-around. She competed at the Paris World Cup in September, but didn't make the event finals. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed 81st in qualifications, qualifying as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2012 - "Unstoppable" by E.S. Posthumous 2015-2016 - "The Call of Destiny" by Bill Brown/ "Guardians at the Gate" by Audiomachine/ "Dragon's Breath" by Brand X Music 2016 Olympics - "You're X-Men" by John Ottman 2018 - "Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio